


The Scariest Day Of Your Life

by sarah_x



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Cuties, F/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_x/pseuds/sarah_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super-villains don't get in the way of everything, for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scariest Day Of Your Life

“Had enough?” The Scarecrow asked as Nightwing narrowly avoided the cannister of Fear Toxin sent hurtling his way.

“You getting tired, professor?” Dick quipped but the truth was, yes, he had had enough. He was painfully aware of how little time he had to get across town. At the moment, the gas mask on his face was keeping him from feeling the effects of Jonathan Crane’s toxin but it was just a prototype and easily knocked off in a fight. He couldn’t keep this up all night. 

Problem was, Dick had a choice between reaching for his eskrima sticks that had been knocked from his hands earlier or saving a hostage. Usually a situation like this would be a no-brainer for Dick. But this was different. The hostage was Arthur Tombend. Thought to have been a brilliant psychiatrist until Bruce had exposed him for what he really was - a sadist and a murderer. He’d been torturing and killing patients at Arkham for over three years and had gone unnoticed by most. After all, who would believe the “crazy” people over such an esteemed mind in the medical profession? Batman had. 

According to reports, Scarecrow had been one of his victims. Dick knew he had to tread carefully, “Scarecrow! Crane! Listen to me! Tombend will pay for what he’s done, but this isn’t the way!”

“It never is with you heroes!” Scarecrow cried and fired a shot at Dick. Nightwing anticipated this and flung himself out of the bullet’s path. “You think you know us? You think you know me? The pain we suffered everyday? The fear? N-no. No, you have no idea. But you will. I will teach you about fear. After I kill this vermin.” 

Crane pointed the gun at Arthur, who flailed within his constraints and who’s muffled screams could be heard from behind the gag. 

Without a second thought, Dick dove after Tombend. 

****

“Stop fussing,” Dinah chastised, helping fix the veil back into place. “You look beautiful, Babs.” 

This did nothing to calm the worried Barbara Gordon’s nerves. Instead, she placed her head in her hands and sighed, “He isn’t even here yet, Dinah. What if he doesn’t show up at all?” 

“Don’t talk like that, babe,” Dinah sunk to her knees to meet Barbara’s eyes. “It was probably just a little last minute disaster on the way here. You know how Gotham is.” 

“That’s not making me feel any better.” 

“These might.” 

Oracle and Black Canary snapped their heads round to the door to see Jason Todd leaning against it. Barbara almost didn’t recognize him. He looked...presentable for once. Apart from the over-sized tuxedo, the Red Hood brushed up well. The little white tuft of hair (a token from the Lazarus Pit) was probably the only way you’d recognize him. In his arms, he held a bottle of Coke and a bag of Doritos.

A cushion bounced off his head, accompanied by a yell from Dinah, “No! Get out! It’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!” 

“That rule only applies to the groom and Dick called dibs a long time ago,” Jason placed the stuff down of the dresser and stooped to hug Barbara, “How you been, Barbara?” 

“Jason...” Was all Babs could muster. “I didn’t think you’d make it! You were in Hong Kong, last I heard.” 

“Yeah, well, China’s overrated,” Jason said. “And you didn’t think I’d miss my brother’s wedding, did you?” 

Barbara hugged him harder and said, “I’m so glad you’re here. I just wish Dick would show up already.” 

****  
The bullet was a shock. Dick didn’t really hear the sound of the gunshot. He was too focused on getting Tombend to safety. Too busy thinking about how Barbara would look in the wedding dress. Too pre-occupied with disarming Scarecrow to even think about the fact Crane still had his finger on the trigger.

The gun was knocked away and skidded across the floor, dropping down the industrial staircase with a clatter. It remained there as did the bound Arthur Tombend, both of them unable to hurt anyone. Despite the bullet wound, Nightwing pinned the Scarecrow to the wall and kept him there. He didn’t hit Crane, even when he scratched and bit and kicked and pleaded. That was something Bruce did and it was a bad habit driven by anger and not unlike something one of their enemies would do. 

The sirens wailed in the distance. Help had finally arrived but still the Scarecrow fought. Dick shook him slightly, “Stop it, Crane! It’s over!” 

“N-no!” The Scarecrow wailed and once more tried to wiggle free. “You have to let me kill him! You don’t understand! You don’t understand...” Finally, Crane stopped the assault and slumped. Defeated. Maybe even crying.

Despite everything that had happened tonight, including being late for his own wedding, Dick decided not to do his usually disappearing act just yet. “You’re right. I don’t understand or know what happened in Arkham to you and to others. But he’s never going back there. He’s going to be punished to the full extent of the law. You’ve got nothing to be afraid of.”

The Scarecrow scoffed. “Is that supposed to be a joke?”

“Bad phrasing. Sorry.” 

“Arkham...” Crane was silent for a while before saying, “I can already feel my anger passing. Maybe it’ll be a short stay.” 

“Most likely.” 

Nightwing watched from a neighbouring rooftop as the police finally did their jobs. Tombend and the Scarecrow were taken away in separate police cars, one bound for Blackgate and the other for Arkham. Tombend was busy screaming his own plans for revenge against the city, against Scarecrow, against Nightwing and Batman. Crane didn’t fight or say a word as he was loaded into the back of the cop car. 

As the cars faded into the distance, Dick Grayson pulled the backpack containing his suit out from behind a piece of plywood and set off sprinting and leaping towards Gotham Cathedral. 

****  
Barbara Gordon waited anxiously at the top of the aisle her father had just wheeled her down. Everyone was doing their best to look reassuring, except Damian who was sulking after he had been denied best man status by Dick. Dick’s best man was Bruce who placed a hand on Barbara’s shoulder and said, “He’ll be here.” 

Dinah held Barbara’s hand while her other bridesmaids, Stephanie and Cassandra, bickered about the fate of the groom. Jason was starting to look anxious and then Barbara was anxious because the only thing worse than being stood up would be Dorito breath. Selina winked at her from the back of the Cathedral and Babs hoped she hadn’t invited any super-villain friends to attend the ceremony. Having to deal with a Poison Ivy angry at the floral choices, a over-excitable Harley Quinn hogging the dance-floor or a drunken Riddler handing out conundrums was...okay, Dorito breath still trumped that.

There was a crash as the doors were flung open and Babs gripped her wheelchair, bracing for an explosive to come her way. Instead, it was Dick. In a crumpled suit, yes, but at least he’d actually turned up. Babs was so happy, she felt as though she could cry. 

“You look beautiful.” Dick told her after he’d jogged up the aisle to a disapproving glare from Alfred. He was staring at her stunning red dress because Babs had never been one for tradition. 

“You look okay.”

“Hey!”

“What was the disaster this time?” Babs asked, her worry and frustration failing as Dick stared at her with loving eyes. 

“We had a burlap situation in the industrial district,” Dick whispered, trying to keep the priest out of earshot. “No one hurt...” He lied and tried not to wince too much as the poorly applied bandaging came loose from his skin. “But maybe someone should have been. Tombend was there.”

“Tombend is an awful man,” Barbara agreed. “But so is Jonathan Crane. You did the right thing Dick.”

“Ahem,” The priest interrupted, “Are we about ready to start?” 

“Never been more ready in my life.” Dick grinned but his voice shook. 

Barbara took hold of his hands. They were still shaking, maybe a result of some stray Fear Toxin but most likely just nerves. She stared up at him and smiled softly, letting the tears roll down her cheeks, “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to...” And with the priest’s words, began the first day of the rest of their lives. Together, for better or (more likely) worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a prompt for anon on Tumblr.
> 
> I hope you like that little one-shot. A lot went into it, especially naming it. I decided on the title mid-fight scene with Scarecrow because a wedding is the scariest day of your life and also I thought it was a nice contrast with the little subplot of Scarecrow and Tombend which worked out really well.  
> I LOVE WRITING DICKBABS GUYS YOU HAVE NO IDEA.


End file.
